


Let Her Go

by theaudreyinourstars



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Arendelle, Crossover, F/M, Hate, Jelsa - Freeform, Love, Palace, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaudreyinourstars/pseuds/theaudreyinourstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When young Elsa asks for an angel, she is met with the winter spirit, Jack Frost. Elsa finally found someone who understands her, only for him to disappear without a trace. </p>
<p>Years have passed, and Elsa has mastered her powers and become queen. But what happens when her childhood angel shows up at her window?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! This is a  
>  **fanfiction plot that I've been **DYING to write. I hope you **guys enjoy it as much as I do! **I'll try to post an update  
>  **tomorrow or Saturday. Feel - **free to leave a kudos or a  
>  **comment if you like it!****************

A whisper of breath cut through the icy night. A little girl perched on the edge of a balcony, her blue eyes scanning the darkness. 

Jack Frost sat on corner of the palace roof, trying to suppress the ache of loneliness in his heart. His white hair ruffled slightly in the winter breeze.  
A small girl’s voice echoed from below him.

“Hello?”

Jack’s eyebrows knitted together in a puzzled expression. He debated on whether or not to reveal himself. 

“I know you’re there.” The girl said. 

The winter spirit hooked his staff around the lip of the roof and slid down the wooden handle. When his feet touched the balcony railing, he unhooked the staff and propped it on his shoulder. 

“You looking for me?” Jack asked the child. 

She was 6 or 7 years old, with platinum blonde hair and a blue nightgown. Her hair was braided over one shoulder, and pushed back with a headband. 

The girl nodded, her eyes widening in awe.   
Jack crouched down on the railing so he could look the girl in the eyes. 

"What can I do for you?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Well," she began slowly, "I asked for an angel to help me with my problem." The child's hands were fiddling with everything in reach. Her skirt, her hair, her sleeves. They were always in motion. 

Jack's face was a mask of confusion, but he nodded anyway. 

"What kind of problem?" He urged. 

As the girl opened her mouth to reply, there was a crashing noise from somewhere below the balcony. The child jumped back, but wherever she stepped, a patch of ice appeared.   
Jack's eyebrows shot up, and he propped his staff against the railing. This was an angel-worthy problem indeed. 

The little girl was panicking now. And the more she panicked, the more ice covered the balcony. Her bright blue eyes were the depiction of fear. 

"Hey, hey, hey." The winter spirit said, holding out his hands in a calming motion.   
"It's okay, it's alright. I'm here. I'm going to help you, okay?" 

The little girl nodded, her hands trembling. 

"First, I need to know your name." Jack said soothingly, as if he were talking to a startled animal. 

"E-Elsa." The blonde stammered. 

"Elsa, alright." Jack replied, stepping down off the railing.   
"Now, why don't you take a deep breath, calm down, and show me exactly what's going on, and we can go from there. Sound good?" 

Elsa nodded and held out her hand. Blue sparks of magic shimmered and contorted together, until the girl was holding a medium-sized snowball. She looked up at Jack expectantly. 

The winter spirit nodded slowly.

"Come here, Elsa." He ordered softly, beckoning her over. "I want to show you something."

The child hesitated for a moment, but proceeded to stand by Jack's side.   
The boy held out his hand and repeated the trick that Elsa had done. 

Elsa gasped when she saw him holding a snowball, identical to hers. 

"You have powers too?" She breathed, awestruck.   
Jack smiled down at the girl. 

"Yeah. I'm just like you." He said, conjuring a pile of snow from the ground with a twist of his wrist. The pieces of glimmering snow molded together, until a rather square snowman stood in front of the pair. 

"His name is Olaf," Jack said, glancing at the now-smiling child. "And he loves warm hugs."

For the next few hours, the winter spirit and the little girl took turns creating things with their powers. They talked, laughed, exchanged tricks, and altogether had the best time either of them had had in a long time. But as the sky changed from black to grey, Jack knew it was time for him to leave. 

The winter spirit ruffled Elsa's hair before starting back toward the railing.   
An insistent tugging on his blue hoodie caused him to stop in his tracks. 

"Will you come back tomorrow, angel?" Elsa asked, her blue eyes pleading.   
Jack crouched down to her height and took her hand in his own. 

"Of course I will. But you must promise me one thing, Elsa." 

"What?" 

Jack looked at the awestruck girl, and felt a twinge in his heart. 

"Don't ever let your powers scare you. You have a wonderful, beautiful gift. They are nothing to be afraid of." The boy said solemnly, giving the girl's hand a squeeze.   
Elsa nodded, silently accepting the new task. 

Jack stood from his crouched position, scooped up his staff, and gave the girl a salute, before letting himself fall backwards over the railing. 

He heard Elsa give a little shriek, and ordered the winds to propel him upward. Jack used the pressure under his feet to zoom up past the railing, and into the dawning sky. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, angel." Elsa whispered to the heavens. 

Oh, how very wrong she was.


	2. 14 Years Later

"Queen Elsa, will you be dining tonight?" A kind female voice asked from outside the door. 

Elsa turned her head, her pale braid sliding over her shoulder. 

"No, Lucinda. Not tonight." She responded. 

The young queen listened as the footsteps receded outside the door before turning back to the balcony doors.   
A winter gust blew the glass panels open, sending a wave of delicate snowflake through the room.   
Elsa stepped through the doors, her face a blank slate. She pulled them closed before proceeding further on the balcony. 

The queen brushed a small snow drift off the balcony railing before taking a seat on the cold stone.   
Elsa listened to the wind howl, letting loneliness envelop her. 

Alone was safe. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack Frost propelled himself through the sky, whooping with joy. The air was crisp and cold, perfect for a nighttime flurry. 

The winter spirit ordered the winds to release him on a familiar palace roof.   
But as soon as Jack's feet touched the shingles, he regretted it. 

It had been 14 years since he had last set foot on this palace roof. 

14 years since he had made a promise that he had never intended on keeping. 

Yet, here he was, in the same position he was in all those years ago. 

Jack sent an angry gust of wind to his left with a yell. A pair of doors slammed open somewhere beneath him, but he didn't care.   
The teenager sighed and ran his fingers through his unruly hair.   
It was only the faint clicking of heels that brought him out of his stupor. 

Jack peered over the edge of the roof, and almost fell off when he saw her.   
He was too intrigued to resist making an appearance. 

The winter spirit pushed himself off the roof and used the winds to make sure he didn't overshoot. Jack landed on the side of the railing and propped his staff on his shoulder. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He asked. 

The woman's head snapped around, and her arm shot out. Dangerous icicle spikes grew from the balcony floor at an alarming rate.   
She was breathing heavily, and her blue eyes were wide with fear. 

"Who are you?" She croaked, her voice trembling. 

Jack raised his eyebrows in alarm. He pinched one of the tapered ends and ducked around it. 

"You don't remember me? Wow, Elsa. I'm really feeling the love." He clutched his hand to his heart in mock offense. 

Elsa lowered her outstretched arm slowly. Jack could see the gears turning, the pieces of the puzzle fitting together. 

"You," she whispered, looking up at the strange boy. 

"Guilty as charged." The winter spirit said with a grin. 

Realization turned to anger faster than Jack could register. Before he could react, more spikes flew toward him. 

"You - you lied to me!" Elsa yelled, conjuring frozen daggers and letting them fly toward the traitor. 

"You let this happen to me!" 

Jack threw his arm up, stopping the daggers in midair. He waved his hand to the side, and sent them flying over the edge of the balcony.   
The winter spirit held out his hands to stop the motion of the icicles of doom. 

Elsa grit her teeth and sent another volley of the frozen knives. 

Again, Jack deflected the projectiles. 

"Elsa, stop!" He yelled, conjuring a wall of ice from the stone. The next volley bounced off the shield and shattered. 

"You turned me into a monster!" Elsa yelled, her eyes welling with tears. 

Jack stuck his head around the side of his shield. 

"No, Elsa. They turned you into a monster." 

The young queen sank to her knees and began to cry. 

"I waited, and waited for you to come back." She sobbed.   
"I sat outside every night for months, waiting for you to show up." 

Jack stepped out from behind his shield and floated over to the crying girl's side. He bent down next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. 

"I know, and I'm so, so sorry." The winter spirit whispered, feeling his throat close up. 

"Why did you lie?" Elsa whispered, looking up at the teenager. 

Jack swallowed the knot in his throat and fought the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. He was Jack Frost, he didn't cry. 

"B-because I thought you would have been better off if I stayed away." He managed, letting his hands drop to his sides. 

Elsa gasped mockingly. 

"Oh, right. Because leaving me alone with my powers turned out to be great!" She yelled, sarcasm lacing her voice like poison. 

Jack rubbed his forehead, guilt washing over him like a tidal wave.

"I know, I know, and I am so sorry. I swear I wouldn't have done it if I had known." 

A tear rolled down Elsa’s cheek, freezing before falling to the ground with a tiny shattering noise. 

“Get out.” Elsa muttered.

“I’m sorry?” Jack laughed in disbelief.

“Get out.” Elsa looked up at him with fierce rage in her eyes.

“Elsa-” The teenager began.

“Get out, get out, get OUT!” She yelled, putting her hands in front of her and blasting the intruder off the balcony.

“Geez, Elsa! What has gotten into you?” Jack called as he ordered the winds to catch and deposit him back on the balcony.

The young queen brought her hands up again for another blast.

“Go away.” She whispered, her voice breaking.  
“Okay, okay. I’ll leave.” Jack murmured. He backed up until he was on the edge of the balcony, waiting to see if the Ice Queen would change her mind. When all he received was a frosty glare, he turned and hooked the arch of his staff around the railing. The winter spirit clambered down the side of his staff, jumping and unhooking it at the last minute.

“Wind,” He yelled into the flurry. “Take me home.” 

 

Elsa turned and left the balcony, not bothering to close the doors behind her. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Anna’s steady breathing was in unison with the wind that batted against her window. She smiled in her sleep, completely at peace. The princess flipped over in bed and began to snore softly.

Suddenly, a frown began to grow on her face. She tucked her legs in closer to her stomach and began to shake. The redhead groaned softly, her teeth clenched together in pain. 

A tall, shadowy figure rose from beneath Anna's bed, hands clasped behind its back. 

Pitch smiled sympathetically at the quivering shape under the covers.

“You know, I never get tired of that all consuming fear humans have when in my presence.”

Anna continued to quake violently as Pitch ran his slender fingers along the quilt, coming closer and closer to her head.

"You will make a fine piece of bait, my beautiful princess." He whispered, moving his hand to brush a strand of Anna's hair out of her face. The boogeyman crouched down and picked the sleeping princess up. He carried her to the window, where one of his nightmare horses was waiting.   
Pitch set the girl on the back of the steed, and ordered it to take her to his lair.   
The shadowy horse bounded into the night with a whinny that sounded much more like a scream.

Pitch chuckled, his grotesque smile flashing in the darkness. 

"You're not getting away from me this time, Jack Frost."  
And with that, Pitch faded into the shadows.


End file.
